The Most Holy Legion of the Knights of Order Military Wing
The Most Holy Legion of the Knights of Order, Sworn to Defend Insania, Wing Military: Naval Wing The Knights of Order’s most expensive wing, the Naval Wing of the Legion is dedicated to the protection of the space around the planets of the Domain. The Wing is organized into Arms, each Arm performing operations in that Sector during times of peace, and organizing Task Forces during times of War. Arm I (de Bois-Guilbert) 1x Novalith Commandship (Ecclesiastes) – Commanded by Grandmaster Beaumanoir 1x Command Cruiser () Commanded by Sir De Bois-Guilbert 2x Predator Superheavy Battleship (Predator, Anvil) 3x Civilization Battleship (Commonwealth, Directorate, Republic) 3x Heavy Cruiser () 5x Cruisers 10x Light Screening Frigate 30x Ultralight Screening Frigates Arm II (von Cronberg) 1x Novalith Commandship (The Paycheck) – Commanded by Grandmaster-General De Bracy 1x Command Cruiser Commanded by Sir von Cronberg 2x Predator Superheavy Battleship 3x Civilization Battleship (Monarchy, Despotism, Democracy) 3x Heavy Cruiser 5x Cruisers 10x Light Screening Frigate 30x Ultralight Screening Frigates Arm III (Malvosin) 1x Command Cruiser Commanded by Sir Malvosin 2x Predator Superheavy Battleship 3x Civilization Battleship 3x Heavy Cruiser 5x Cruisers 10x Light Screening Frigate 30x Ultralight Screening Frigates Arm IV (von Hoyningen) 1x Command Cruiser Commanded by Sir von Hoyningen 2x Predator Superheavy Battleship 3x Civilization Battleship 3x Heavy Cruiser 5x Cruisers 10x Light Screening Frigate 30x Ultralight Screening Frigates Arm V (Ivanhoe) 1x Command Cruiser Commanded by Sir Ivanhoe 2x Predator Superheavy Battleship 3x Civilization Battleship 3x Heavy Cruiser 5x Cruisers 10x Light Screening Frigate 30x Ultralight Screening Frigates Arm VI (d'Ors) 1x Command Cruiser Commanded by Sir D’Ors 2x Predator Superheavy Battleship 3x Civilization Battleship 3x Heavy Cruiser 5x Cruisers 10x Light Screening Frigate 30x Ultralight Screening Frigates Arm VII (Cajal) 1x Command Cruiser Commanded by Sir Cajal 2x Predator Superheavy Battleship 3x Civilization Battleship 3x Heavy Cruiser 5x Cruisers 10x Light Screening Frigate 30x Ultralight Screening Frigates Arm IX (d’Ancézune) 1x Command Cruiser Commanded by Sir d’Ancézune 2x Predator Superheavy Battleship 3x Civilization Battleship 3x Heavy Cruiser 5x Cruisers 10x Light Screening Frigate 30x Ultralight Screening Frigates Marine Wing () 100,000,000 Regulars 25,000,000 Elites Paladin Wing Fleet Arm (Lyons) 1x Novalith Commandship (Persephone) – Commanded by Sentinel Lyons 1x Command Cruiser 2x Predator Superheavy Battleship 3x Civilization Battleship 3x Heavy Cruiser 5x Cruisers 10x Light Screening Frigate 30x Ultralight Screening Frigates Special Forces Arm (Le Fanu) 50,000,000 Elites Intelligence Forces 1x Novalith Commandship (Polysyllabic Designation) – Commanded by Spymaster Howe. 6x Spymaster Intelligence Cruisers (Spymaster, Knife’s Edge, Silent Runner, Slink, Shadow’s Eye, Pseudonym) 12x Snoop Intellegence Vessel (Snoop, ) 75,000x Intelligence Drones (ID00000, ID00001, ID00002...) 100,000,000 Regulars 100,000,000 Garrisons 25,000,000 Elites Ground Wing () 100,000,000 Regulars 200,000,000 Garrisons Cost-Analysis & Class Explanation Ships, $43,000 60x Shuttles (at $1/60 per 1), $1 Shuttles are the simplest form of transportation, reserved for missions to and from the secure Fortress Insano space habitat holding the Doctor’s digitized mind. The Shuttles are 1320x ARC Hyperspace-Capable Shuttles (at $1/30 per 1), $44.00 15x Diplomatic Escort Frigate (at $30.00 per 1), $450.00 10x Interstellar Yachts (at $5.00 per 1), $50.00 270x Ultralight Screening Frigates (at $20.00 per 1), $5,400.00 90x Light Screening Frigates (at $50.00 per 1), $4,500.00 45x Heavy Cruisers (at $90.00 per 1), $4,050.00 27x Heavy Cruisers (at $190.00 per 1), $5,130.00 9x Command Cruisers (at $200.00 per 1), $1,800.00 27x Civilization Battleship (at $300.00 per 1), $8,100.00 18x Predator Superheavy Battleships (at $500.00 per 1) $9,000.00 4x Novalith Commandships (at $800.00 per 1), $3,200.00 6x Spymaster Intelligence Cruisers (at $100.00 per 1), $600.00 75,000x Intelligence Drones (at $.001 per 1), $75.00 12x Snoop Intelligence Vessels (at 50.00 per 1), $600.00 Soldiery, $15,000 300,000,000 Regular Soliders, (cost of 1/100,000 per $1) with (x2) Equipment, $6,000.00 300,000,000 Garrison Soldiers (Cost of 1/200,000 per $1) with (x2) Equipment, $3,000.00 100,000,000 Elite Soldiers (Cost of 1/50,000 per $1) with (x3) Equipment, $6,000.00 Combat Philosophy Technology Category:Knights of Order